50 Years After
by kaizer20
Summary: People say that all good things come to an end, especially when old age claims them; however, for Korra Sato and Asami Sato, their happily ever after just opened up a new chapter and they couldn't think of a better way to do it but renew their vows. Dedicated to: sandralvv (YouTube) and ashdrawagain's (Tumblr)


**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra and the cover art was borrowed from ****ashdrawagain's (Tumblr)****.**

* * *

><p>50 Years After<p>

* * *

><p>People say that all good things come to an end, especially when old age claims them; however, for Korra Sato and Asami Sato, their happily ever after just opened up a new chapter and they couldn't think of a better way to do it but renew their vows.<p>

_Though our wedding 50 years ago was extravagant, we thought our renewal of our vows should be a more intimate occasion. We came back to the place where it all started, to not put things to an end, but to vow-_

Korra kneeled down besides Asami, who now had a frail body so she required being on a wheelchair, held her hand and gazed her wife's eyes for what was possibly the last time. Unlike fifty years ago when there were people to celebrate with in their wedding, this time around, they were alone with their child, Zaiden, who was looking at her mothers with tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she watched them in silence a couple of meters away from the Spirit World portal in Republic City.

The silence that engulfed them was deafening since each women were afraid that if even a single syllable was said, reality would happen and end what little time they had left but Asami decided that it was now or never for her and her wife.

"My infinite tenderness." Asami started with a smile but stopped when tears made its way down her cheek and her beloved wife could only give her the best smile she could muster, stopping her own salty river from flowing because she knew she had to stay strong for herself, for their daughter and for her, the one who had cared and made her felt so love throughout the years they had known each other.

"My ever-growing adoration." Korra started her own speech, holding Asami's hand tighter before continuing, "While I'm still me, I promise, Asami Sato, my devotion, my support, and my love, all for you."

By this time, whatever tears the three women were holding back were shed and even though it took all her willpower and strength, Asami took the initiative to tell her wife, "While I'm still me, I promise, Korra Sato, my understanding, my support, and my love, for all of you." Before pulling her up and sealing the renewed deal with the most intimate, powerful, passionate and loving kiss she could ever give to her wife.

Zaiden wanted to say something but every time she attempted, she would choke on her own words so she just opted to smile at her mothers' moment and it even grew bigger when she saw their contented faces. Zaiden was not stupid when she saw the look on Korra's face, one that contained selfless love but one that also contained pure sadness and she knew then and there that whoever was next in the Avatar cycle she would protect and guide him or her no matter what.

After what seemed like an eternity, Korra's body began to glow a bright yellow light which temporarily blinded both women before dwindling to subtlety.

"We know that a lifetime is short. And when Raava must leave your spirit for another, know that my spirit will still be there to hold your hand for all of time." Everyone knew it was time for Korra to leave and so with one last squeeze of the hand and a kiss from the raven-haired beauty, the Avatar gazed upon the women she loved as the yellow glow turned her back to her beautiful and young state.

"It's quite funny how instead you leave as an old woman that you turn back to your beautiful self, Korra." Asami chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood and it seemed to temporarily work until she noticed that she was laughing with tears in her eyes and her daughter as well as her wife broke at the sight.

"Mom..." Zaiden started but when the tan beauty looked at her, she gave her a soft smile before putting a hand on her mother's shoulder and gave it a light tap.

"Look at her, mom..." Asami did just that and to say that she wasn't surprised was an understatement when Korra kissed her passionately.

"Thought the dead can't kiss the living?" Korra winked at her before giving her a loving smile, "Even with age, Asami, you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on," she then looked at her daughter, "Zaiden, I know it's not normal for anyone to be the Avatar until the former one passes and becomes reincarnated in another; however..." Korra's body began to glow once again and out came Raava whom shocked the other women.

"Don't be surprised," Raava started and then turned to look at Zaiden, "You are a woman capable of protecting everyone and I know full well that you can do a spectacular job like your mothers did and maybe even better so will you, Zaiden, take me, Raava, in you in order to become the next Avatar?"

Asami and Zaiden were shocked but Korra only looked at them with more love in her eyes, "Also, Zaiden, I know that this will hurt you and I know that you would've wanted to care for her but I also want to be with her now and forever so do you mind if I take your mother with me?"

Fresh tears sprung from Zaiden's face once more but Asami gently took her daughter's hand, "My child, you are a strong and capable woman and even if I were to live longer, I'll only serve as a burden to you once an enemy manages to capture me or worse, tear you apart if they kill me but your mother and I will always be with you and if you ever need to feel us, just look into your heart to know that we'll always love you."

Even though Asami's excuse was poor, Zaiden understood where she came from and only took it positively since it was also true so giving a nod towards Raava, the spirit then went into her body making the brown-haired beauty's flesh glow blue.

"We're more proud of you, Zaiden." Korra told her daughter and then took her wife's hand which turned back to its smooth and flawless skin, "As for you..."

Words no longer mattered as time finally claimed Asami and Korra when they walked through the portal of the Spirit World together, hands clasped and eyes gazed at each other like the first time they travelled there when the yellow light started engulfing them in its magnificence before a kiss full of endless and selfless love was shared between them.

_Sadness isn't the only thing that time leaves us with because the moments we spent with the ones we love will be forever sketched into our memory which then serves as our way of being the happiest person we could be..._

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Alright, Lol is here!**

**This fiction story is dedicated for ashdrawagain's (Tumblr) drawing of Korrasami 50 years after and I firmly believe that this could be the best plot for the sequel of Happily Ever After Does Exist.**

**I'm so sorry if I took Asami and Korra away but it had to be done! Also, Zaiden is a character created by sandralvv (Who is another person I dedicated this story to) from YouTube and she really looked like a kid who can come from them so I added her.**

**Lastly, Summer Jobs, Troublemaker and Avatar: The Legend of Korra Book 5 – Harmony will be updated this week so please stay tuned!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
